FP - March, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20611-20730 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2406. *FP - February, 2406 *FP - April, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Waiting for her fiancé, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE chats with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and he is able to give her an alternative way of thinking things over. When NOAH ALMIN seeks out counselling with WILLIAM BELL again, he offers the same advice Hitoshi did and suggests a sexual surrogate. RAHNE WOLFE wakes up and has a conversation with MARCUS WOLFE about him being sad and he tries to explain why. BENEDICT HUGHES is out of the brig and goes back to his routine like normal which doesn’t surprise MARLINA BELL as much as it should. SAJAN DEVRIX is surprised when he proposes to go on a date with MOIRA HEDRIN and she agrees to make him feel better about his break up. SUROK has lunch with J’PEL and talks about some surprising news from his cousin Kahana, as well as planning more of their honeymoon. MARLON NADIS is excited that his work on the Purusar and the Rusgari is published and celebrates with JOVANA NADIS. JAMES MUNROE and LALI GREENWOOD get together to talk about their grandmothers finances as well as catching up on family things. During a makeup date, ANDRUS SAVOI apologizes to ZAVALA LIU and the two get to know each other better without the misunderstandings. KORAN SUDER is going in for brain surgery and ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is having a hard time coping with it so KORAN JATAR comforts them both. As SAJAN goes to Luna to have his date with MOIRA things spiral down as he realizes she is seeing someone else and just pity dating him but she tries to be reassuring and says she just needs time. When SUDER wakes up from having his surgery, ANNA and JATAR are there to spoil him with icecream. During a rugby game, ALEXANDER HUGHES is watched by MELISSA FUKUSHIMA and they go to London to see the Eye and get dinner together before he walks her home. As her wedding approaches, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to DELANEY ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN in order to get it all planned. J’PEL decides to talk to KAHANA TAMBE who explains she is pregnant with Malcom’s son and has hopes of getting onto the Fenrir, but J’Pel thinks she is acting weird. ABBOTT THAY has another counselling session with THADEUS SARIEL and they talk about all the other women he has been with that stand out in his mind. Second Week Concerned about the path she is on, KAHANA TAMBE talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about the future and how she could logically explain to people why she would want to keep this baby. MALCOM PARKER seeks her out and she finally confesses to him that she is pregnant with his son. MALCOM, not sure what to do makes an appointment with WILLIAM BELL and the doctor explains he needs to be honest as soon as possible – but Malcom wants to wait. MALCOM talks to MATILDA PARKER about the idea of when a baby is a baby and the fundamentals of abortion. MALCOM decides to talk to KAHANA again and they decide they are going to keep the baby – especially since she is having a boy. MOIRA HEDRIN has breakfast with LIAM and they talk about their relationship with benefits. She explains she wants to try dating Sajan so they should just be friends now. JACKSON MOYER and MARLINA BELL hang out and the flirting reaches a breaking point when he asks her to come over to his place in the future. DAX WOLFE and RAHNE DHAJA have another dream together where they are hunting a razorcat and shows their reverence for nature. LUKE UNA and MEGAN SPARKS talk about her new assignment on Earth and he seems unphased by her move, as well as their apparently break up. MOIRA talks to SAJAN DEVRIX and announces she is willing to date him and has broken off her sexual relationship with Liam. Taking SAJAN out on a date, MOIRA is able to mold him into the person she wants and decides that she will seal the deal by being intimate. ABBOTT THAY is having lunch when he is told by another patient that someone is going to try and kill THADEUS SARIEL. Hoping to stop that, he catches the guy and kills him, only to get an impromptu session about how that may impact his future. At the Jana wedding, JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD talk about the wedding and the fun times they had while getting drunk (March 12, 2406). JANA KESS PORGOIT meets with the guests and talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN who was her matron of honour. LAWSEN AVENO is there and they discuss Anna’s decisions with Suder. MATILDA goes out and has lunch with MICHAL JESYN, just talking about his new path into intell and where that may take him, as well as her pregnancy. SAJAN and MOIRA wake up in the morning and talk about their relationship and decide to be an exclusive couple which will eventually go public. ALEXANDER HUGHES asks MELISSA FUKUSHIMA if she would like to be walked home and they talk more, making plans on going out on a date. KALAL ELBRUNNE is thinking about his relationship with Arias and isn’t sure what to do so he talks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE for some advice. Third Week When SAJAN DEVRIX gets home from his night out with Moira, he is caught by MORGAN DEVRIX who talks to him about it and is shock he is seeing Moira. MORGAN then tells AVANDAR DEVRIX who is suspicious of the woman’s intentions. CONNOR REESE has a conversation with PATRICK REESE and tells him that he is going to officially use Almin-Reese as his last name, while Reese himself brings up the idea of adult adoption. CONNOR then goes to the family house in Japan and sees MELISSA FUKUSHIMA with Alexander and questions her about him. WILLIAM BELL is at work when ANNA-ALEEN KORAN talks to him about a girl she knows which he may be interested in. KALAL ELBRUNNE finally confronts MIRANDA ARIAS about their relationship and gets her to admit she wants to date him. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is pleasantly surprised when ALEXANDER HUGHES calls her and asks permission to take Melissa out. MARCUS WOLFE is excited to see Karyn’s first game on the HV but needs NERYS DORR’s help to find the remote. When MOLLY O’BRIEN has her date stand her up at Yamato’s, NOAH ALMIN talks her up and offers to take her out somewhere nice. AVANDAR sets up a lunch with MOIRA HEDRIN and talks to her about her intentions with Sajan – letting her know he isn’t into it. NOAH thinks about what his kids can do over the summer and discusses with NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN that she may like swimming/diving lessons. MOIRA then has a discussion with MARCUS about dating, as well as implementing a new bill about protecting younger children from the media. MELISSA finally gets together with ALEXANDER and they have a romantic date night in Paris. LIAM also has a date with MEGAN SPARKS in Paris and they get to know each other over a meal. NOAH wants to get more into his art and walks into NERYS’s art store, giving them a chance to talk about Zavala. ANNA catches up with her mother-in-law KATAL DHAJA and they catch up on the gossip with all the siblings, as well as Suder. Sending a communication, NOAH asks out MOLLY on a date in hopes of getting to know her better from their previous conversation. When ELLIANA TREDWAY feels her baby move, she is more than excited to share the moment with LINCOLN TREDWAY before he heads off to work. MOIRA continues her work on the new bill and talks to CEDRIC FROBISHER who explains he wants to be president one day. JAMES MUNROE gets together with INDIRA FROBISHER and tells her that she should leave Kennedy for him but she is hesitant and uninterested. Fourth Week As soon as SAJAN DEVRIX finally apologizes to MARLINA BELL, she is shocked that he is also already dating someone else and feels a little indignant that he wanted someone older. Going into some Academy classes, MICHAL JESYN talks to JACKSON MOYER about anatomy and wanting to learn more on Halanan’s. MARLINA feels annoyed at Sajan and goes over to see JACKSON in his quarters, offering to rebound with him and she stays the night. MATILDA PARKER goes out with ELLIANA TREDWAY shopping and they talk about keeping things sexy while pregnant. MARLINA gets home from her night with Jackson and BENEDICT HUGHES warns her about getting too attached. BENEDICT then talks to PATRICK REESE in hopes of getting more assignments that will take away his boredom. CONNOR REESE is in a bar when MELISSA FUKUSHIMA and ALEXANDER HUGHES come in with some other girls from the cheer squad and he makes himself at home by being a bit of an ass. NOAH ALMIN continues to want more for his kids over the summer and talks to JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN about it. The boy explains he likes cars and the idea of martial arts. Checking in on the Fenrir situation, NOMA is curious about LUKE UNA and his recent break up, finding she related to him because of his unemotional responses. MOLLY O’BRIEN and NOAH finally go out on a real date and while she is shocked to eventually learn his real age and his life, they have good chemistry. MARCUS WOLFE meets with TARA VONDREHLE who is back from Prime and they discuss the ups/downs of the trip. Back from her shopping, ELLIANA surprises LINCOLN TREDWAY with her outfit and they end up being intimate. MALCOM PARKER feels like he needs someone to talk to and discusses the idea of temptation with LINCOLN. WILLIAM BELL has a second date with MEGAN SPARKS and they have a little more chemistry this time around. On the beach, JANA MIKOS is making sandcastles when his big brother LAWSEN AVENO comes out and shows him how to really do it. ANTHONY NORAD gets a visit from NOAH and gives him advice about building a car as a hobby. NOAH takes this information to JASILOS and they pick out a Pontiac GTO to start working on as a project together. Cardassia Plots First Week After thinking about her sister-in-law, ZETERI DAMAR talks to AARIX DAMAR about how Vasti was with Fren and questioning if they were having an affair or not. AARIX talks to VASTI DANAN but she denies that Fren is doing anything inappropriate and he believes her. Third Week Inviting JORET VENIK over to help out around the penthouse, MIRIANA DAMAR takes advantage of him as a talking buddy. When he bonks his head, however and needs a shower, she babies him, seeming to have an awkward moment when she walks in on him naked. Bajor Plots First Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE dreams about DAX WOLFE, he finds the little kid in the kitchen making a mess and they talk about building/defending castles. In the morning, BENJAMIN gets a communication from MARCUS and they talk about a new way to approach the issues with his marriage. DAX has another dream where he is a Sith Lord and RAHNE is a Jedi, as they battle head-to-head she defeats his evil with forgiveness and he becomes her apprentice. BENJAMIN finally brings ups some more issues with KARYN WOLFE and she realizes his need to have time-outs. Second Week Finally pregnant, LAUREN AL-KHALID confesses this to ZAHIR AL-KHALID and they celebrate her condition, as well as talking about baby names. When KARYN WOLFE is looking through old things she finds an old video and watches it. BENJAMIN WOLFE sees the video and sees his father when he was ill and her love for SpringBall at an early age. Third Week During KARYN WOLFE’s first Springball game, BENJAMIN WOLFE is there watching with OPAKA SULLAN and they talk about more things regarding Dax and the rokai. Karyn shows off her skills when she is allowed to play but the team still loses. After the game BENJAMIN is drunk and drinks more with KARYN as they talk about her successes. Andor Plots Fourth Week On the planet for the ship naming ceremony, MARCUS brings RAHNE DHAJA to a zoo where she realizes people eat real animals and asks only to have replicated from now on. #03 March, 2406 #03 March, 2406 #03 March, 2406